Relief and pain
by Kirad
Summary: Un racconto in prima persona su qualcuno che, in cerca di vendetta, prenderà di mira i Children.


**Relief and pain**

PROLOGO

"Asuka! Shinji! Rei! Fate attenzione, si sta avvicinando!" gridò Misato dal ponte di comando ai tre piloti a bordo degli Eva.

Erano impegnati in uno scontro contro un Angelo apparso all'improvviso nel cielo di Neo-Tokyo 3. La sua apparizione era stata così repentina, che non si era fatto in tempo ad evacuare i civili e a far passare la città all'assetto da battaglia.

Perciò la gente era ancora per le strade, che correva in preda al panico, mentre i tre Evangelion affrontavano il gigantesco essere che dalla forma sembrava una specie di granchio, ma in realtà era difficile stabilire esattamente a cosa somigliasse. Però aveva delle zampe come quelle dei granchi e due enormi braccia. Il nucleo era visibile ma situato sotto il corpo e non raggiungibile quando l'Angelo era in piedi. Comunque adesso Misato dava la priorità al trattenere il nemico in modo da permettere ai civili di raggiungere i rifugi.

Gli Eva lo avevano circondato. L'Angelo rimaneva immobile, ma ogni tanto girava una specie di testa con due occhi che aveva sulla schiena.

"Non fate azioni che possono provocare sue reazioni ostili. Cercate di tenerlo lì" ordinò il maggiore.

"Roger" risposero insieme i tre ragazzi.

L'Angelo però si mosse all'improvviso e cercò di afferrare l'Eva-00 che stava alla sua destra, Rei mise istintivamente la sua arma, lo Sniper Rifle, davanti a sé, col risultato di farlo distruggere da uno dei bracci dell'Angelo, che con l'altro afferrò lo 00 per una gamba e lo sollevò in aria.

Rei gridò, mentre Shinji si lanciò contro l'Angelo sparando con il Pallet Gun: "Resisti Ayanami, arrivo".

Ma l'Angelo non si fece prendere di sorpresa e con il braccio libero, prese l'unità 01 per la cintola e la lanciò contro un grosso palazzo.

"Ehi, bestia, solo io posso maltrattare Shinji!" esclamò Asuka. Anche lei, con il Sonic Grave, andò all'attacco, e riuscì a liberare Rei tranciando il braccio dell'Angelo con un colpo netto.

Shinji invece era atterrato su un centro commerciale e lo aveva completamente distrutto, ma si rialzò subito e raggiunse le sue due compagne.

"Tutto a posto Shinji?" chiese Misato al ragazzo via radio.

"Sì signorina Misato. Stia tranquilla" rispose Shinji.

"E tu Rei?"

"Sto bene" rispose il First Children.

"Insomma, i civili hanno raggiunto i rifugi?" domandò Misato a Shigeru Aoba. "Qui la situazione rischia di precipitare!"

"Sì, anche se a causa della fretta, non sappiamo se tutta la popolazione è al sicuro" rispose l'operatore.

"Arrivati a questo punto" si inserì Ritsuko, che fino ad allora aveva osservato in silenzio, "non possiamo più aspettare. Speriamo che ci siano tutti e attacchiamo".

Misato annuì: "Date inizio all'attacco".

I tre piloti scattarono in avanti contro l'Angelo, che cercò di colpirli con il braccio sano, ma schivarono l'attacco e fecero un azione combinata: Shinji, recuperato il Pallet Gun che gli era caduto di mano, si avvicinò quanto bastava per annullare l'AT-Field del nemico, e gli sparò una raffica proprio negli occhi, distruggendoli, il mostro accecato cominciò a muoversi senza una direzione precisa, Rei lo prese da sotto e con tutta la forza che aveva il suo Eva lo fece ribaltare. Infine Asuka, usando la sua arma come un ariete e prendendo pure la rincorsa, si lanciò contro il nucleo, ora scoperto, per traffigerlo. L'Angelo agitava ancora le sue zampe, potevano ostacolare Asuka, ma Shinji le distrusse con un'altra raffica di Pallet Gun diretta alle giunture. E così il Sonic Grave si conficcò con forza nel nucleo del nemico, che una volta colpito cominciò a sprizzare scintille dall'interno. Durarono solo una decina di secondi, poi si esaurirono e con esse anche la vita dell'Angelo che rimase immobile.

La battaglia era vinta.

"Bravi ragazzi. Avete fatto un ottimo gioco di squadra e avete anche creato da soli un efficace piano di battaglia. Non è neanche la prima volta se non sbaglio. Accidenti, se continuate così rimarrò senza lavoro" scherzò Misato.

"Adesso abbiamo un altro corpo di Angelo da studiare e smantellare. E sì utile per apprendere informazioni sui nostri nemici, ma costituisce anche un notevole sacrificio di tempo e denaro" commentò Ritsuko.

"Non puoi prendertela con i ragazzi per questo. Lo so anche io che smantellare i corpi degli Angeli richiede molto tempo e molti soldi. Ma siamo già stati molto fortunati che non ci siano state vittime tra i civili" replicò il maggiore.

"Hai ragione" concluse la scienziata.

FINE PROLOGO

Vi siete mai chiesti cosa sia la realtà? Io me lo sono chiesto tante volte, in passato era semplicemente una domanda scherzosa fatta con gli amici della facoltà di chimica dell'università. Ma in seguito è diventata una domanda angosciosa, che più di una volta mi ha tenuto occupato la notte. E ora, dopo tutto questo tempo, credo di aver capito cos'è la realtà: è un computer, sì, il mondo circostante si può identificare con un computer. Perché? Beh, la risposta è semplice. Se ci fate caso noterete che tutto nel mondo è regolato da leggi precise, ogni cosa, dall'organico all'inorganico, dal microscopico al gigantesco, osserva tutta una serie di comportamenti dettati dalla logica, logica spesso imperscrutabile per noi uomini, ma sempre logica è. Così i computer, anche loro in un certo senso creature, creature di silicio dotate di un cuore che fornisce loro la vita, di un cervello che le fa pensare e di un corpo, seguono scrupolosamente la logica, sono anzi personificazioni della logica. Il mondo degli uomini solo in apparenza sembra caotico, in verità esso segue uno schema prestabilito, e come nei computer, per ogni azione segue una reazione precisa, in proporzione all'azione.

E quindi io, dopo il dolore inflittomi da Shinji Ikari, non potevo non reagire infliggendogli lo stesso dolore che ha dato a me.

Shinji Ikari, un ragazzino di quattordici anni che è stato per me fonte di un dolore indicibile.

Eppure, essendo uno dei piloti della Nerv che combattono nella città in cui abito, Neo-Tokyo 3, contro i misteriosi "Angeli" per la salvezza dell'umanità, lo dovrei ammirare, ringraziare, lodare.

E probabilmente lo farei, se non fosse successa quella cosa.

Nei tempi immediatamente successivi al fatto, ero caduto nella disperazione più nera, nulla aveva più senso per me, più volte meditai il suicidio. Finché un giorno, riflettendo sulla mia condizione, mi sono chiesto: "Di chi è la colpa? Mia forse? No, certo che no! La colpa è di un altro! Posso fargliela passare liscia? No, non posso!"

Fu con questo semplice e rapido pensiero che decisi di vendicarmi del responsabile di quel fatto. Pur sapendo che in realtà non avrebbe colmato il mio dolore, perché al contrario di quanto credono molti, la vendetta non è quel piatto saporito che si preannuncia all'inizio, decisi che avrei fatto giustizia. Il colpevole, anche se involontario, non può cavarsela senza subire niente.

Da quel momento mi improvvisai detective, e di nascosto, iniziai a spiare i database di mio padre, perché sapevo che il colpevole era uno della Nerv, uno dei piloti di Evangelion per la precisione. Mio padre lavora nella sezione affari interni dell'agenzia Nerv, e a causa del suo lavoro, a casa non c'è mai, le poche volte che si presenta, è solo per scaricare i suoi dati di lavoro nel proprio computer. E sono quei dati il mio bersaglio. Ovviamente mio padre ha riempito quei file di password molto complicate, ma non è stato un grande problema per me trovarle. In fondo, uno dei miei passatempi preferiti all'università, era proprio quello di violare i computer per sapere in anticipo i test degli esami, cambiare i voti, ecc ecc.

Dopo una settimana di duro lavoro, alla fine riuscii a scoprire quello che volevo: ecco l'identità del colpevole, Shinji Ikari, 14 anni, Third Children, nato il 6 giugno 2001, pilota designato dell'unità Evangelion 01, residente a Neo-Tokyo 3 nell'abitazione del maggiore Misato Katsuragi.

C'era anche l'indirizzo naturalmente, e subito andai al palazzo condominiale dove risiedeva il maggiore Katsuragi con lui. Mi appostai su una panchina lì sotto, e cominciai a leggere un giornale. Accidenti, sembrava una scena di un film di spionaggio di serie B. Sapevo che non potevo fare niente in quel momento, grazie ai dati spiati a mio padre, ero a conoscenza della stretta sorveglianza cui erano sottoposti i piloti dal reparto servizi di sicurezza della Nerv. Ma non erano un grande problema, perché i file che avevo aperto riportavano anche i turni e gli spostamenti degli agenti. Un po' di astuzia e li avrei gabbati facilmente. Non in quel momento però.

In quel momento io volevo solo vedere in faccia, dal vivo, il mio obbiettivo. Visto che aveva 14 anni, doveva essere un alunno delle scuole medie, che di solito rientrano a casa a quell'ora.

E infatti eccolo arrivare, con in mano una cartella. Guardatelo, con quell'aria felice e spensierata, l'espressione tipica di chi ha qualcuno.

Non era solo, con lui c'era una ragazza con i capelli rossi, molto carina. Sapevo chi era grazie ai dati spiati, si trattava di Asuka Soryu Langley, il Second Children, pilota dell'unità Eva-02, anche lei residente lì.

I due salirono delle scale, entrarono in un ascensore e li vidi spuntare fuori in un corridoio tre piani più su, e poi infine si infilarono nel loro appartamento.

Il primo appostamento sembrò finito bene, e decisi di rincasare anche io.

Durante il tragitto, ripensai all'atteggiamento di quei due: mano nella mano, la ragazza borbottava sciocchezze e lui sopportava con un leggero sorriso il tutto.

Tipico atteggiamento di innamorati.

E questo mi fece venire in mente un'idea per la mia opera.

Lui doveva provare il mio stesso dolore, e quindi dovevo colpirlo tramite qualcun altro: quella Asuka calzava a pennello.

Ritornato a casa, cominciai a pianificare il tutto. Il tempo di imparare gli spostamenti degli agenti della Nerv, di preparare alcune cose, e per Shinji Ikari sarebbe iniziato l'inferno. Come per me.

Passata una settimana, ero pronto all'azione. Ma intervenne un nuovo fattore, che non potevo farmi sfuggire se volevo rendere la mia vendetta, o opera di giustizia, più efficace.

Non mi ero più fatto vedere intorno ai piloti della Nerv per almeno sei giorni, perché altrimenti gli agenti avrebbero sospettato qualcosa se avessero visto sempre la stessa faccia, la mia, vicino ai loro protetti.

I due ragazzi erano alla loro scuola, vicino alla finestra, io li osservavo dalla mia macchina, la radio accesa, in modo che mi scambiassero per uno dei tanti giovani perditempo che si trovano in giro.

Avevo deciso di agire quella sera, quando ad un tratto, durante la ricreazione, vidi Shinji Ikari intrattenersi con una ragazza dai capelli azzurrini e gli occhi rossi, davvero bella, che aveva trascorso tutto il tempo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Conoscevo l'identità anche di questa: Rei Ayanami, il First Children, pilota dell'Eva-00. Il suo sguardo aveva un che di dolce e insieme malinconico. Osservarla mi aveva fatto una strana sensazione. Quei suoi occhi, se si fossero incrociati con i miei, mi sarei sentito scrutare sin dentro l'anima.

Comunque, dicevo che Ikari parlava con Ayanami, e lui aveva un tono molto cordiale con la ragazza, che mi sembrava stesse arrossendo. Intesi dunque che Shinji Ikari era in buoni rapporti anche con Ayanami, non innamorati ma profondamente amici. E fu questo particolare a farmi capire che se volevo colpire efficacemente Ikari negli affetti, dovevo coinvolgere anche Ayanami. Un po' mi dispiaceva, una ragazza così dolce, avrei preferito non prendermela anche con lei. Ma la giustizia ha le sue esigenze. Lo stesso vale per Langley.

Una piccola modifica al piano, che si portò via solo tre giorni, ed ero di nuovo pronto per l'azione.

Il piano era diviso in tre fasi: la prima consisteva nel rapire Ayanami e Langley.

La fortuna sembrava aiutarmi. Dopo aver spiato di nuovo i dati accuratamente aggiornati da mio padre, il quale ovviamente non sospettava che io riesco senza problemi a superare le sue password, potei aggirare i turni di sorveglianza della Nerv.

La prima vittima era Ayanami, che in quel momento era a scuola. Era il suo turno di fare le pulizie, di conseguenza doveva restare a scuola anche quando gli altri se ne erano andati. Dopo che ebbe riordinato i banchi e bruciato i rifiuti nell'inceneritore dietro l'edificio scolastico, mi apprestai ad attenderla vicino all'ingresso.

Ma la ragazza non arrivava e siccome avevo i minuti contati, decisi di entrare.

Fu facile superare i pochissimi bidelli rimasti dentro la scuola, e cominciai rapidamente a girarla in cerca di Ayanami.

Infine la trovai, era in piscina e stava nuotando. Sembrava che nuotare le piacesse, ma per farlo voleva essere sola.

Io rimasi per un po' incantato a guardarla: sembrava un angelo!

Indossava un costume intero di colore bianco, che metteva ancora più in risalto il suo corpo praticamente perfetto e il suo viso delicato. E con quale grazia nuotava!

Ma non ero lì per questo, perciò cominciai ad aspettare che finisse, e più tempo ci metteva più cominciavo ad innervosirmi, perché dovevo sbrigarmi. Se tardavo troppo avrei dovuto rinviare, ma qualcosa mi diceva che se non lo facevo allora, non ci sarei riuscito più.

Finalmente uscì dall'acqua, si asciugò i capelli con un accappatoio, che indossò, e si avviò verso gli spogliatoi.

Era il momento. Entrai silenziosamente, attraversai di corsa il corridoio che conduceva al luogo dove le ragazze si cambiavano. Proprio mentre arrivavo alla porta Ayanami, con indosso l'uniforme scolastica, stava uscendo.

Con un gesto rapidissimo, quasi istintivo, prima che potesse accorgersi di me, la bloccai mettendole un braccio intorno alla cintola e alle braccia, e senza darle il tempo di dire qualcosa, con l'altra mano le misi sul volto del cotone imbevuto di cloroformio. Questione di pochi attimi, Ayanami accennò qualche piccolo tentativo di liberarsi e poi crollò tra le mie braccia. Non credo abbia capito cosa le stava succedendo, ma qui voglio riportare una cosa che accadde a me: quando Ayanami si addormentò tra le mie braccia, io provai una strana sensazione di natura… sessuale. Ma era naturale, ogni maschio, avendo tra le sue mani una ragazza così bella, proverebbe qualcosa a livello ormonale. Ma ovviamente non era quello il mio obbiettivo, perciò mi trattenni.

Caricai Ayanami sulle spalle e la portai alla mia macchina, nascondendola sul sedile posteriore. Le legai mani e piedi, una semplice precauzione, perché avevo calcolato bene le dosi di cloroformio e avrebbe dormito per almeno tre ore.

Ora dovevo andare a rapire Langley.

Anche questo sarebbe stato piuttosto facile, certo avrei dovuto essere ancora più rapido di quanto sia stato con Ayanami, perché la scheda di Langley informava che era molto abile nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Non dovevo lasciarle neanche i pochi secondi che ha avuto Ayanami.

Il tentativo scattò a casa sua, Soryu in quel momento era sola, lo sapevo perchè grazie ai dati presi a mio padre, non solo evitavo i servizi di sicurezza della Nerv, ma conoscevo anche i turni del maggiore Katsuragi e dei piloti, e in quel momento il maggiore e Ikari erano impegnati alla base.

Era ormai notte.

Fermandomi prima davanti al palazzo avevo visto la veranda aperta, con della luce che proveniva dal soggiorno, e dai rumori direi che la ragazza stava ascoltando la radio a tutto volume. Meglio per me, il rumore sarebbe stato più efficace del silenzio.

Di nascosto entrai nel palazzo, salii le scale e raggiunsi gli appartamenti, ma non mi fermai davanti a quello di Soryu. Impossibile infatti entrare dalla porta senza essere visti. Sarei entrato dal terrazzo passando da quello dell'appartamento vicino.

Non fu un problema entrare, ho un amico abilissimo nel copiare le schede d'accesso magnetiche che mi aveva fatto un passe par tout per aprire tutte le porte di quel palazzo. Mi aveva anche chiesto a cosa mi serviva e io gli avevo risposto che era per uno scherzo. Bello scherzo davvero.

Entrai così nel locale affianco a quello dell'obbiettivo, il posto era del tutto vuoto, coperto di polvere spessissima, niente mobili, non ci aveva mai abitato nessuno. Mi avvicinai alla porta-finestra, era sigillata e dovetti tagliare i sigilli con un coltello.

Una volta sul terrazzo, mi avvicinai a quello di Soryu, non poteva vedermi grazie al muro divisorio e io dovevo cogliere il momento giusto. Avevo poggiato l'orecchio sul muro e ascoltavo i rumori della ragazza. Stava ballando allegramente direi. Poi la sentii aprire una porta, seguita dal rumore di acqua che scorreva. Era il momento!

Con un balzo laterale saltai dall'altra parte del muro divisorio, cercando di non guardare in basso per non pensare al volo di circa trenta metri che mi aspettava nel caso avessi sbagliato.

Ma non successe e mi ritrovai nell'appartamento della ragazza. Ora bisognava procedere. Lì vicino c'era un bicchiere di Coca Cola e subito vi infilai una polverina di mia invenzione. Sapete, io ero molto bravo in chimica, ero considerato una promessa del futuro. La polverina era una potentissima droga, capace di agire dissolta in qualunque liquido, ma il sapore della Coca mi avrebbe aiutato, dissimulando quello della droga. La fortuna sembrava davvero essere dalla mia parte e mi convincevo sempre di più che la mia era un opera di giustizia, non di vendetta.

Proprio in quel momento la ragazza uscì dal bagno e io corsi a nascondermi in cucina.

Era davvero molto bella anche lei, indossava pantaloncini blu che mettevano in risalto le sue gambe, stupende, e la maglietta che aveva indosso era anche molto scollata.

Si rimise a ballare e io aspettavo che bevesse con impazienza, proprio come quando aspettavo che Ayanami finisse di nuotare.

Alla fine lo fece, prese il bicchiere e bevve. Inizialmente sembrò non succedere niente, ricominciò a ballare, ma dopo circa un minuto si fermò, si toccò la fronte e quasi immediatamente le gambe cominciarono a cederle. Cercò disperatamente di raggiungere il telefono, non sospettando di essere stata drogata, forse credeva di stare avendo un collasso o roba del genere, ma non ce la fece, crollò a terra priva di conoscenza.

Io subito uscì dal mio nascondiglio, e presi anche lei tra le braccia, provando la stessa reazione che ebbi con Ayanami.

Prima di andarmene lasciai però in bella vista un cellulare, per far sapere ad Ikari che avevo preso le sue amiche. Non potevo lasciargli un biglietto, avrebbe pensato ad uno scherzo, e non potevo neanche chiamarlo sul suo telefono, perché tutti i telefoni, fissi o portatili, dei membri della Nerv sono controllati. Solo noi civili possiamo parlare liberamente.

Caricai la ragazza sulle spalle, e me ne andai in fretta dall'appartamento. Presto, dovevo far presto, prima che se ne accorgessero gli agenti della Nerv.

Raggiunta la mia macchina, misi Soryu sul sedile posteriore insieme ad Ayanami, legai anche lei per precauzione e poi partii diretto verso una nuova destinazione, un palazzo ancora in costruzione alla periferia della città.

La prima fase del piano era completata.

Raggiunta la destinazione, scaricai dalla macchina le due ragazze, entrammo nel palazzo e le legai ad un palo d'acciaio imbavagliandole. Eravamo al quinto piano dell'edificio, in una stanza del tutto spoglia, una zona isolata, nessuno poteva disturbarci.

Aspettai che le ragazze si svegliassero. Come vi ho già detto avevo calcolato tutto alla perfezione, controllando le dosi sapevo che le ragazze si sarebbero risvegliate proprio quando Shinji Ikari rincasava una volta finiti i test. Il maggiore Katsuragi invece aveva il turno di notte.

Quando fu l'ora, le ragazze cominciarono a svegliarsi, e io chiamai a casa di Ikari.

Dopo qualche squillo, Ikari rispose.

"Pronto? Chi parla?"

Risposi: "Sei Shinji Ikari, giusto?"

Lui: "Sì, ma lei chi è?"

"Sono uno a cui hai tolto tutto, e che ha deciso di ripagarti con la stessa moneta" risposi facendo un tono duro. Ma il problema non era fare il tono duro, il problema era trattenersi dal gridargli tutto il mio dolore.

"Come ha detto? Ma lei chi è?" la sua voce cominciava a inquietarsi.

"Ascolta bene, ho preso le tue due amiche, Asuka Soryu Langley e Rei Ayanami, e se non vuoi che succeda loro qualcosa di brutto vieni qui da me".

"C-cosa?! Ma che dice?!"

Si stava spaventando sempre di più e questo mi piaceva.

"Pensi ad uno scherzo?" gli risposi. "Allora senti questo".

Mi avvicinai ad Ayanami, le ragazze mi guardavano, soprattutto con rabbia Soryu, mentre Ayanami appariva stranamente calma, quasi che non le importasse cosa le sarebbe successo.

Le tolsi il bavaglio, non era prudente far parlare Soryu, Ikari avrebbe potuto ancora pensare ad uno scherzo, mentre se avesse parlato Ayanami, avrebbe capito subito che era una cosa seria.

Le avvicinai alla bocca il cellulare, Ayanami parlò con voce indifferente: "Ikari… ci ha rapite… chiama aiuto."

"Fine comunicazione" dissi togliendole il cellulare. "Cosa ne pensi eh?"

"Bastardo!" ringhiò Ikari "Lasciale stare! Ma cosa ti ho fatto?"

"Questo lo saprai se vieni qui. Ti avverto, vieni da solo. Se vedo che hai portato qualcuno, o se noto qualcosa di sospetto, ti rispedirò le tue amiche a pezzettini!"

Che razza di frasi che stavo dicendo, mi sembrava di essere in un film, sarei scoppiato a ridere se non avessi saputo quanto seria fosse la faccenda.

Diedi a Ikari l'indirizzo del luogo dove ci trovavamo, anche le informazioni necessarie per sfuggire agli agenti dei servizi di sicurezza, lui accettò, rabbia e paura si mescolavano nella sua voce.

Una volta chiuso il contatto dovevo solo attendere.

Le due ragazze mi guardavano, per ingannare il tempo tolsi il bavaglio anche a Soryu, che subito mi aggredì: "Maledetto! Chi sei? Perché fai questo?" Era davvero adirata di brutto, se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, il suo sarebbe un ottimo esempio.

Le risposi: "Chi sono non ha importanza. Il motivo per cui lo faccio invece è semplice: devo fare giustizia, punire Shinji Ikari per ciò che mi ha fatto".

Esclamò la ragazza: "Cosa? E allora questa è vendetta. Come puoi parlare di giustizia?"

"Tu dici?" dissi con calma "ma in fondo la giustizia e la vendetta servono entrambe a punire qualcuno e sono indissolubilmente legate tra loro. Anche la giustizia dei tribunali, cos'è in fondo? La vendetta della società contro coloro che l'hanno ferita".

"Sei pazzo!" ribatte Soryu.

"Forse" conclusi io.

Rimisi il bavaglio a tutte e due e cominciai a controllare il contenuto di una borsa nera che avevo portato da casa, era piena di siringhe e di provette.

Passò una mezz'ora.

Sentii dal basso un rumore di passi e mi affacciai da una finestra.

Ikari era arrivato, probabilmente usando una corriera.

Bene, scattava la seconda fase del piano.

Mi sporsi dalla finestra e lo chiamai: "Shinji Ikari!"

Lui si voltò verso l'alto, mi disse: "Sei lì maledetto!"

L'eco era perfetto, ci sentivamo senza problemi.

"Dove sono Asuka e Ayanami?" continuò lui.

"Qui sopra con me. Ora facciamo un bel gioco. Disporrò le ragazze in due punti diversi del palazzo, e tu avrai cinque minuti di tempo per trovare ciascuna delle due. Se ci riesci, la ragazza che troverai sarà salva, ma se arrivi in ritardo la ucciderò con un'iniezione di veleno". Sapevo bene che questa era un'impresa impossibile, il palazzo era troppo grande, non ne conosceva la struttura interna, non sarebbe riuscito mai a trovare le ragazze con solo cinque minuti per ciascuna. E lo sapeva anche lui. Ma era qui il bello, volevo vederlo disperarsi, volevo sentire il rumore dei suoi passi affrettati, il suo respiro affannoso.

"Non puoi farlo! Come posso riuscirci?" rispose Ikari.

"Non hai scelta. E ora iniziamo il gioco. Il tempo comincia da adesso" e tornai dentro la stanza.

Udii Ikari che scattava dentro il palazzo. Io andai dalle ragazze, la prima che scelsi fu Ayanami, appena la slegai tentò di fuggire ma la bloccai facilmente. Me la misi sulle spalle e la condussi al suo posto, in un'altra stanza.

Ero sceso di circa due piani e già potevo sentire i rumori di Ikari che saliva le scale, cercando dappertutto.

Guardai l'orologio, erano già passati tre minuti.

Gridai: "Ti restano due minuti per salvare Ayanami".

Shinji Ikari non rispose, ma i suoi passi si fecero sempre più affrettati. Ayanami mi fissava con uno sguardo davvero strano per una ragazza in pericolo, perchè non lasciava trapelare alcuna paura. Non mi sembrava coraggio, bensì indifferenza per la propria sorte. /p

Guardai l'orologio, mancavano venti secondi allo scadere del tempo.

Gridai di nuovo: "Venti secondi, Ikari".

"No!" rispose spaventato, i suoi passi si facevano sempre più frenetici e sempre più vicini. Stava arrivando, doveva essere al piano sotto il nostro.

Riguardai l'orologio: tempo scaduto.

"Hai fallito, Ikari" lo informai parlando ad alta voce.

"Non farlo! Nooooooo!" gridò lui Stava salendo le scale, sarebbe arrivato a momenti.

Ma per me era sufficiente, presi una siringa piena di un liquido verde e lo iniettai ad Ayanami nel collo.

La ragazza mugugnò una specie di grido, e poi subito fu presa da violenti spasmi, i suoi occhi si sbarrarono, divennero vuoti e infine crollò a terra. L'azione del veleno era stata istantanea.

Uscii dalla stanza, proprio in quel momento Ikari sbucò dalla rampa di scale, i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, passarono alcuni secondi che parvero interminabili, poi con un sorriso malizioso alzai la siringa davanti a me e la agitai, come a dire: "Indovina cosa ci ho fatto con questa".

Lo sguardo di Ikari divenne come quello di una belva, si precipitò verso di me e io scappai nella direzione opposta. Non era ancora il momento, ma sapevo che Ikari sarebbe andato prima dalla sua amica.

E infatti, mentre salivo la rampa di scala per andare da Soryu senti un grido disperato: "AYANAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NOOOOOOOOO!" seguito da una specie di gemiti.

Quei suoi gemiti furono una gioia per me, perché anche io in passato mi lamentai così, e ora avevo la certezza che Ikari stava soffrendo come avevo sofferto io.

Dopo aver salito un altro paio di rampe di scale, gli dissi ad alta voce: "Ehi Ikari, non è ancora finita. Soryu non ti interessa più?"

Subito lo sentì iniziare di nuovo a correre verso di me, si affacciò dalle scale del suo piano. Percepivo che il suo sguardo era pieno di odio.

"Il tempo di Soryu comincia a scorrere da adesso" e mi rimisi a correre verso l'alto.

Sapevo che mi inseguiva, ma non poteva mai raggiungermi, avevo troppo vantaggio. Comunque potevo giocare con lui al gatto col topo, e gli feci fare un giro inutile su e giù per il palazzo. Sembravamo due bambini che giocavano a rincorrersi.

Però guardai l'orologio: erano passati già tre minuti e mezzo. Se volevo che tutto andasse come previsto, dovevo correre da Soryu.

Ma prima lo aspettai per un po', volevo che riuscisse a vedermi perché mi seguisse senza problemi.

Quando ciò avvenne, corsi verso la stanza del quinto piano dove avevo lasciato Soryu.

Entrai, la slegai dal palo e la presi tra le braccia. La ragazza si dimenava, ma legata mani e piedi non poteva fare nulla.

Osservai di nuovo l'orologio: quindici secondi.

Sentivo i passi di Ikari avvicinarsi, era già nel corridoio, tolsi il bavaglio a Soryu.

Subito lei gridò: "Shinji, sono qui!"

"Asuka!" rispose il ragazzo che in quel momento arrivò dentro la stanza.

"Shinji!" esclamò felice la ragazza. Il suo principe azzurro era venuto a salvarla.

Io, senza togliere lo sguardo dall'orologio, dissi con tono leggermente ironico: "Ikari, spiacente ma sei in ritardo di un secondo".

Prima che Ikari potesse dire o fare qualcosa, cacciai una seconda siringa e iniettai l'altra dose di veleno nel collo di Soryu.

Vedendo quella scena, le pupille di Ikari si dilatarono, mentre la ragazza ebbe la stessa reazione di Ayanami e crollò tra le mie braccia. Era un'abitudine ormai.

Ikari lanciò un urlo straziato, si lanciò verso di noi con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Gli gettai contro la ragazza, lui la abbracciò e cadde in ginocchio.

Piangeva a dirotto, la stringeva, la accarezzava, ripeteva disperato il suo nome.

E io? Io non feci nulla, rimasi a guardarlo. La seconda fase era terminata, ora toccava alla terza.

Dopo alcuni minuti di pianto irrefrenabile da parte di Ikari, che io avevo ascoltato in silenzio, lui sollevò lo sguardo.

Uno sguardo assassino! Come quello di un leone che fissa la preda, e la preda ero io.

"Tu…" disse con voce bassa.

Depose a terra la sua fidanzata, si alzò tenendo lo sguardo basso.

Con uno scatto felino mi balzò addosso all'improvviso, usando tutto il suo peso mi gettò a terra e cominciò a bersagliarmi di pugni e calci, abbastanza notevoli per un tipo mingherlino come lui. La rabbia e la disperazione avevano moltiplicato le sue forze.

Ma io non reagivo.

Poi vide una spranga di ferro per terra, la prese e la alzò contro di me. Voleva o fracassarmi il cranio o infilzarmi al petto.

Però io non reagivo. Perché?

Perché volevo morire, questa era la terza fase, farmi uccidere da Shinji Ikari dopo averlo riempito di furia omicida e averlo fatto soffrire.

Chiusi gli occhi, dopo quel dolore momentaneo, sarebbe finalmente arrivata la pace.

Giustizia era fatta!

Aspettavo.

Ma non successe nulla.

Sorpreso aprii gli occhi. Ikari teneva ancora la spranga alzata su di me, ma stava immobile.

Qualcosa di liquido mi cadde su una guancia.

Una lacrima.

Di Ikari.

Il ragazzo cadde all'indietro, gettò la spranga e cominciò a piangere come un bambino piccolo.

Diceva tra i singhiozzi: "N-non posso… Asuka, Ayanami, mi dispiace.. ma non posso… non posso togliere la vita a qualcuno… h-ho fallito, perdonatemi".

"No, non hai fallito" gli dissi io, pieno di lividi e graffi. "Non hai fallito tu, ma io".

Ikari non mi ascoltava, piangeva soltanto.

Allora alzai la voce: "Le tue amiche sono vive".

A queste parole alzò lo sguardo: "C-cosa?"

Come in risposta, giunse un gemito dal corpo di Asuka.

Ikari la fissò sbalordito: "Ma... ma come!?"

Il mio piano era fallito, mi sentivo ormai svuotato, in esso avevo profuso ogni mia energia, ed era fallito, lasciandomi senza niente.

Raccontai tutto a Ikari: alle sue amiche avevo iniettato un veleno speciale di mia invenzione, che provocava un temporaneo stato di catalessi, morte apparente. Ve l'avevo detto che ero considerato una promessa nel campo della chimica no?

Io non riuscivo a uccidere Ikari, il mio odio non mi dava comunque la forza necessaria per un gesto simile, ma non potevo perdonarlo per quello che mi aveva fatto. Allora decisi di colpirlo negli affetti, perché preso dall'ira mi uccidesse. Ormai la mia vita non aveva più senso, non mi importava di perderla.

Ikari mi avrebbe ucciso, colui che mi aveva inflitto tanto dolore, me ne avrebbe anche liberato.

E volevo pure beffarlo, perché dopo avermi eliminato avrebbe potuto farsene una ragione dicendosi che lo aveva fatto per vendicare Soryu e Ayanami. Ma una volta che loro sarebbero 'tornate in vita', allora lo avrebbero preso i sensi di colpa, perché aveva ucciso una persona in pratica senza motivo. E questi sensi di colpa lo avrebbero tormentato per sempre.

Queste almeno erano le mie intenzioni. Ma la sua sensibilità si era dimostrata più forte della sete di vendetta.

Ikari aveva ascoltato incredulo la mia confessione, mentre cullava il corpo di Soryu che sembrava riprendersi da un lungo torpore.

Dopo sarebbe andato subito da Ayanami.

Disse: "Ma si può sapere cosa ti ho fatto?"

Risposi: "Ricordi l'ultima battaglia che avete affrontato? Durante quello scontro con un Angelo sei andato addosso ad un edificio schiacciandolo".

"S-sì" parlò con voce dubbiosa.

"Quel palazzo era un centro commerciale. Tu lo distruggesti completamente, e così facendo uccidesti anche la mia fidanzata. La mia unica ragione di vita, l'unica che mi avesse fatto scoprire veramente la gioia di vivere. Eravamo una coppia perfetta. Ma tu la uccidesti, senza volerlo, ma comunque la uccidesti. A causa dell'improvviso stato di emergenza non aveva fatto in tempo a correre verso i rifugi ed era rimasta nell'edificio. Era andata lì per prendermi un regalo per il mio compleanno, diceva che mi avrebbe fatto una bella sorpresa…."

Non ce la facevo più, era una ferita troppo dolorosa e così stavolta fui io quello che scoppiò a piangere come un bambino.

Ikari mi guardava con occhi pieni di compassione, perché lui sapeva, grazie a me sapeva cosa significava perdere la persona amata.

Gli passai il mio cellulare dicendogli tra le lacrime: "Chiama quelli della Nerv, digli di venire a prenderci. Qui è tutto finito ormai".

E questa è la mia storia. Niente di eccezionale vero? Quante storie di questo genere avvengono nel mondo e restano nell'ombra. La mia ha fatto clamore solo perché è andata a colpire i piloti della Nerv.

Comunque, tutto si è concluso per il meglio, per loro, Ayanami e Soryu stanno bene, vivono felici. Almeno credo. Ma Ikari non si è dimenticato di me, ogni tanto mi scrive per confortarmi. Che ironia eh? Mi dà conforto sapere che c'è qualcuno che mi pensa, dato che mio padre, saputo cosa ho fatto, mi ha rinnegato. Ma questa persona che mi conforta è proprio quella che mi ha fatto soffrire così tanto.

Ora si è fatto tardi, e ho scritto abbastanza sul mio diario per questa sera.

Alzo gli occhi e guardo la Luna attraverso la finestra inferriata della mia cella.

Così fredda eppure in qualche modo anche così piacevole questa luce.

Anche lei per me è insieme sofferenza e conforto.

Esattamente come Shinji Ikari.

FINE


End file.
